The Split
by fangs211
Summary: The Katsongma band go through some MAJOR changes as they go into high school! Losing old friends, making new friends, getting a better home, it's an eventful time in Fangs's life.


Well, hello, it's fangs211 again! Been a while since I wrote a Moshi Monsters story but IDK, felt like it in honor of my evil ways. And plus I got, what, 8 reviews on that other story and I said I'd write another if I got 5 reviews.

I'm really sorry and I apologize if you hate this, which I know you will because I make them do things you'd hate. And right at the start too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Moshi Monsters. I don't even have a membership! But Fangs and Fangsy ARE my katsumas. The rest belong to my friends or are made up.

…

"You're what?!" Nighstar bursted out.

Fangs held up his paws protectively while Fangsy cowered back. "Hey! It's not our fault!"

"Whaddaya mean, it's not your fault?! I'm not the one leaving!" Nightstar snarled, shoving his record player over; it crashed on the floor but luckily the disc didn't break. "You know what? I am. I'm quitting. Okay. I quit too!"

"Yeah. Quit! See if I care!" Fangs yelled back, equally angry.

"Yeah? Well, I will! Good bye and good riddance!" Nighstar stormed out and banged the door behind him.

"Give him a few days," Terry advised. "He'll get over it. He overacts."

The four watched their friend walk down the path. Chop Chop ran out the door after his master but wisely stayed a distance away.

Fangsy pulled Fangs's arm. "See, I told you telling him right after the release of our album was a bad idea."

Starr sighed, picking up the record player. "No, it's not. Nightstar's an over-reactor. That's just his way of saying he will miss you guys."

Fangs growled lowly and turned his attention to his drums.

Terry drew closer to help Starr, picking up the disc and polishing it gently on his soft arm fur, quiet. Although Nightstar had over reacted a bit, Terry wished he could express his distress by throwing things too. After everyone got the band equipment put away, they stood around awkwardly.

"Well, we've got to go," Starr said quietly. "Got a whole house to pack, ya know."

Fangsy shoved his arm playfully. "Hah, we only have rooms to pack, not houses."

Terry joined in their laughing but it sounded awkward; the sound was forced, nothing natural and easy. And it died too quickly. Terry looked at his three best friends. "I…I'll miss you."

Starr smiled slightly. "Me too, Terry." He gave Terry a tight bromantic hug.

Fangsy gave him a hug too. "I'm miss you Terry. Like, sitting in my bed, eating cloud castle ice scream sundae all the time, miss you." Terry laughed; Fangsy was always the most femine of the band. _Is,_ Terry corrected. _The band is still together._

Fangs bumped fists with him. "I'm not as pathetic as my cousin but I'll miss you definitely."

Terry waved at them as they left. _The band is still together. _He told himself._ For about two more weeks._

…

"You sure you don't want your instruments?" Terry asked.

"No…my owner's going to buy me new instruments anyways." Fangs tried to smile. "You should keep it…maybe your half of the Katsongma could continue."

"I don't think so," Nightstar admonished. "Music was more of Starr's thing; without you guys, it's not fun."

Starr laughed but it was short lived when no one else laughed.

"Well, I guess this is good bye then." Terry said quietly.

"Never say goodbye. We'll move on and you will too. We'll meet new people and have new friends, but we'll always remember each other," Fangsy declared.

Nightstar sighed. "If you say so, Fangsy. But I think this is it for the Katsongmas."

The five began hugging like a bunch of girls.

"We'll come back to visit," Starr promised as he climbed into his car, Jeepers already waiting.

"At least you two will be together," Fangs added.

"That's not a fair deal, there'll be the three of you," Nightstar argued.

Fangsy smiled. "It's not fair at all that we're breaking up like this."

After more hugs, forced laughs and smiles, and lots of memories, Starr, Fangs and Fangsy finally drove off. Nightstar trudged home a few minutes later. Terry waited outside until the sun setted and Professor Perplex came out. Then, sighing, he went inside.

Life won't be the same without the three.

…

"Just…wow." Starr couldn't help but look up in amazement at his friend's house.

Fangs gapped too. "My owner…just what the heck?"

The five story (roomed) tree house loomed up above them. McNulty ran into the yard, sniff sniff sniffing away and immediately found a 'dangerous' stick to tussle with, then spotted a 'snake' and pounced on it. Hey hey hey! Fangs, I found a snake!

"Quit it McNulty! That's a hose!" Fangs jumped forward to pick up his dog. McNulty gave it a few good chomps before dropping it.

I save your life and this is how you repay me. McNulty complained.

"You ruin my new hose and I hope you don't do anything weird if a neighbor's looking. You know what? We've got five floors. I can finally lock you in your own room." Fangs smiled.

What? McNulty froze. What if there's danger in your floor?

Starr laughed at his expression. I'll let you guys settle in. See ya tomorrow.

"Bye Starr. Thanks for stopping here for us," Fangsy chirped then went right across the street to his own home.

Fangs trudge into his own house, setting McNulty on the ground after closing the door. "White Fang, Burnie, make sure the rascal doesn't go outside tonight."

Aie aie! Burnie nodded. Shall I cook you something for tomorrow?

Fangs sighed. "Naw, I'll probably just eat some Katsuma Krunch. But thanks anyways, Burnie. Could you help me bring in the stuff?"

Somehow, I doubt a room of things will be much of a hassle. White Fang observed but trotted out too.

McNulty made a move towards the door but Fangs was faster. He scooped up his moshling and dumped him in the closest room – a small closet near the front door for hanging coats in. No fair!

It only took the three of them a few trips from the moving truck to the house to get all their things insides. Fangs unpacked his most important box – the one full of his personal things and some other important stuff. Too tired to check out the rest of his house, Fangs grabbed his pillow-bed and went upstairs. Finding a room on the third floor, Fangs laid down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

…

If you didn't catch on, Fangs, Fangsy and Starr had moved across the city when they got transferred to a new high school; Terry and Nightstar were admitted into the local high school so they stayed where they are.

Partly a life based thing. Starr's owner and I transferred into another high school, kinda far from our house (nothing serious enough for us to move!). Terry's and Nighstar's owners went to nearby schools.

Plus I've been playing Moshi Monsters almost every day – at least twice a week in my busy times! So I've accumulated quite the sum of money! I was so dance-around-the-house happy when they gave everyone free one day membership and I did a lot of things with the saved up rox and my new found powers! I bought Fangs lots of stuff and a bigger tree house AND I bought the seeds to plant for McNulty and White Fang and caught them both! So yippee!

But seriously. I'm sorry if you think I'm breaking up the band or something. Well, actually, I did. And just as a note of warning – they're not going to get back together anytime soon.

It's just that I suck at writing many characters – I always skip out on one or another and they're personalities aren't as defined! It was hard writing Kat and Cookee too since that was two more characters!

Disregard my second katsuma story too since in that one, they go to the same high school and stay together forever. Kat and Cookee, I guess, would meet up with Nightstar and Terry one day and I guess they do form a band between the four of them!

As a little note – there shall be TWO Katsongma bands then.

I'll explain why in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! It'll encourage me to write more faster! Flames are accepted, feel free to yell me out for practically deleting Terry and Nightstar.


End file.
